


Everything Is Going Right

by blight516



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, but like newly estabished, well angst on Dannys part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blight516/pseuds/blight516
Summary: Danny thought having his ex-wife drag their daughter 3,000 miles and an ocean away to Hawaii and giving him no other choice but to follow her to this pineapple infested hellhole, was the worst thing that’s ever happened to him. And then Danny’s boyfriend and said ex-wife decide to become friends and he realizes he was wrong. Very, very wrong.





	Everything Is Going Right

Danny thought having his ex-wife drag their daughter 3,000 miles and an ocean away to Hawaii and giving him no other choice but to follow her to this pineapple infested hellhole, was the worst thing that’s ever happened to him. And then Danny’s boyfriend and said ex-wife decide to become friends and he realizes he was wrong. Very, very wrong.

 

If Danny wasn’t so intent on resenting his ex-wife and her big beautiful mansion and her extravagant new life and the fact that of course, of course he has to ask for her help right now, he may have seen that his boyfriend was having a very different reaction to the woman. OK and _boyfriend_ ? Seeing as he’s only been on two dates with the guy - _boyfriend_ \- is kind of a strong word. Danny knows it’s wishful thinking but he likes Steve. A lot.

 

“All I’m saying is,” Steve says as he pulls the Camaro into the long driveway the next day after they got back from Rachel’s. “There was something there,” Danny scoffs and Steve grins, turning the key in the ignition. “Once. You told me that last night. And I think if you can’t give Gracie a world where her parents are happy and in love, then at least try giving her one where her parents are friends,” Steve places his palm on Danny’s cheek, leaving it there, soft and sure. His fingers caress the back of Danny’s neck. “Please?” And yeah. Danny was right he’s so far gone on this guy. He looks into Steve’s eyes and Danny thinks he’d do anything Steve asked. Finally, all the crazy shit Steve’s managed to talk him into thus far makes sense.  

 

Danny clears his throat and looks down at his hands. “Friends? Uh, acquaintances? Maybe,” He smirks and looks at Steve. “personally, associates might be what I’d shoot for, babe. Collaborators even.” Steve removes his hand and rolls his eyes but smiles in spite himself, opening the car door and then climbing out.

 

Danny laughs and follows suit. “But, I hear you. I will. Try I mean,” Danny promises and it earns him a goofy smile from Steve.

 

“And hey,” Danny says when they reach the porch, “thank you.” He places his hand on Steve’s chest, shifting closer to lean up and kiss Steve’s lips.

 

So Danny had tried. And he’s surprised to say his boyfriend actually gave him something resembling sound advice. And yes his ‘boyfriend’ thank you very much because it took three months but they finally had an adult conversation about it. _“Do you wanna go steady, Danno?”_ Steve had asked. And maybe ‘adult’ isn’t the right word for it but they established that they’re both on the same page about the relationship.

 

Apparently, trying to be get along with his ex-wife for the sake of his little girl meant letting shit go, compromising, and biting his tongue on a lot of issues because, sure, as Rachel’s telling him that she’s planning to take Grace on a trip on _his_ weekend, calling her a scumbag wouldn’t exactly be the most proactive way in keeping things peaceful. Instead they talk about it, indoor voices and everything. In the end they compromise and Rachel takes the weekend and Danny gets two school nights with Grace. Just like that and everything is different.

 

Danny doesn’t know if they’ll ever be friends but things are different and things are good. He can get along with her well enough to pass on a, _how are you_ , and mean it. Enough to share a laugh, a real one. One with mirth, where his eyes crinkle at the corners and Rachel covers her smile with her hand in an attempt to be modest. He likes her again and starts to remember why he liked, hell _loved_ , her once upon a time. Steve’s right. There was something there and regardless of the fucking disaster that was their marriage, there’s still value in that. Rachel had given Danny the best gift imaginable afterall.  

 

Grace.

 

And Grace was happier. Her smile lighting up Danny’s world more than he thought possible and that was everything. Danny wonders if all this good could ever erase the last few years he and Rachel had put her through.

 

It was all pretty surreal if Danny thought about it for too long.

 

“What?” Steve looks up at him.

 

They were at Steve’s house. Again. Watching some god-awful movie Grace had begged them to put on. He doesn’t know what these little yellow bastards are but he quickly decides he hates them.

 

Danny is propped up by an arm against the sofa. Steve is pushed close to his side, head tucked under his shoulder. Danny smiles over to his daughter’s sleeping figure as she rests on Steve’s chest. “Nothin’,” He smiles lopsidedly and turns his attention back to the movie.

 

Later, Steve takes Grace up to bed. Danny warned him to be careful not to jostle her too much and made his way up the stairs right behind them. When his head meets the pillow Danny groans at the unmistakable chime of a phone.

 

“No,” Danny mumbles into the pillow, reaching out blindly to grab at the noisy culprit. The phone screen glares back at him and he swings his feet to the side of the bed and sits up properly.

 

There’s a message from Rachel.

 

_just checking in to see if we’re still on for coffee tomorrow. cheers._

 

Danny’s sure Rachel’s gone and messaged the wrong number but when he’s ready to tell her as much he realizes, wait.

 

This is Steve’s phone.

 

“Hey.”

 

Danny’s eyes snap from the phone to Steve entering the bedroom.

 

“Hey,” Danny replies carefully. “uh, she go down okay?”

 

“Yes, Danny I am a very capable man. Super SEAL here remember? The mission was a success. She barely made a peep as I tucked her in,” Steve grins, satisfied with himself. Danny’s expression stays unreadable. “Danny?”

 

“Rachel texted you.”

 

Steve finally notices the phone in Danny’s hands and pads over to the bed. “Oh about tomorrow?” Steve asks excitedly and takes the phone from him, fingers tapping rapidly across the screen. Steve smiles down at his phone and Danny looks up at him and furrows his eyebrows, lips parting to speak and then closing shut before he tries again.

 

“You’re having coffee. With Rachel. Tomorrow.” Danny confirms dumbly.

 

“Very good, Detective.” Danny stands up abruptly, shoving past Steve in the process. “What’s your problem?”

 

“My, _my_ problem?” Danny says, laughing hoarsely. Steve sighs and folds his arms across his chest, fixing his face in that way he always does when he knows Danny’s about to go off on one of his tangents. “He wants to know my problem. You’re all palsy-walsy with my ex-wife and you’re asking _me_ what my problem is?”

 

He's not even aware that he's raising his voice until Steve brings a finger to his own lips, reminding him of the sleeping child in the other room.

 

“And,” Steve shakes his head. “ _palsy-walsy_?”

 

“Steven,” Danny says more quietly than before, but just as firey.  

 

Steve chuckles. “Okay, you need to relax. You’re completely overreacting here. We’re having coffee. We enjoy each other’s company. We’re friends.”

 

Danny gawks at Steve.

 

“What do you mean enjoy each other’s company? How long has this been going on? Is this not the first time? Are you telling me there’s been coffee before? Jesus, lunch, dinner?  And I’m sorry can we backtrack here? Friends, _friends_?” And he has to give it to Steve this time, his hands really do have a mind of their own right now.

 

“Danny-”

 

Danny raises a hand, willing Steve to hush from across the room. “It’s weird. I don’t like it and it’s weird.”

 

“What do you want me to say, man? She’s just really cool, I told you that and after the case a few months ago I reached out to her and we kind of just hit it off. I like her. And I don’t know it just didn’t sit well with me thinkin’ about her all alone in that big house. I mean she’s out here all alone aside from Stan and Gracie. So I extended an olive branch and got a friend out of it. That’s all there is, Danno.” Steve’s voice is almost a whisper. In all his frustration Danny never managed to realize that Steve was suddenly standing right in front of him now, both his hands coming down to rest on either side of his face.

 

If Danny’s being honest, Rachel’s social life here in Hawaii was something he rarely thought about. Well, never, actually. He never put any thought into it. Danny forgets that she left a life and people who loved her back in Jersey too.

 

“Besides, shouldn’t you be happy that we’re _all_ getting along? Do you know how rare that is?”

 

And he’s doing it again, the fucker. Fitting perfectly into Danny's space, his life. Making Danny fall in love with him all too quickly.

 

Danny sighs.

 

“Technically, not _all_ of us are chummy just yet.”

 

“No? Are we _palsy-walsy_ at least?” Steve smirks. It earns him a poke in the ribs and a chuckle from Danny.

 

“No, you smartass. We are missing the enigmatic, Stanley Edwards. So,” Danny shrugs. “maybe the next time you and Rach plan one of your little outings, he and I can tag along. And we can _all_ get to know each other like one big happy _modern_ family.”

 

Steve snorts at that. “Keep it up and I might have to call you on your bluff,” He rucks his t-shirt over his shoulders, tossing it into the hamper in the closet as he makes his way to the bathroom. “You comin’?” He calls back to Danny when he runs the shower. And Danny joins him without a word.

 

So that's it. Danny blinks and suddenly there's a seat at their dinner table for Rachel when Stan works late and he knows she could use the company. And beer. He doesn't know, when exactly, he moved in. When had it gone from staying the night to simply _staying_? He’s not quite sure. But there's a space for his clothes in the closet and a spare room dubbed Grace’s.

 

Tonight, Danny's sitting out on the Lanai with Rachel. Skin buzzing from one too many beers, running through memories that are making them too sentimental for their own good. He gives her a glance and smiles. She mirrors him. They each look out at as Steve and Grace wade in the shallow water in the backyard.

 

And Danny realizes there are worse things.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> before the whole charlie situation i really liked rachel’s character or maybe it’s just the actress in general  
> anyway Heihei is one of my favorite episodes and i always thought rachel and steve’s interactions were so wonderful so i wrote this because i haven’t come across many stories where steve and rachel get along, the closest i’ve gotten is rachel being supportive of steve and danny’s relationship but usually that dialogue is had out with danny and not steve also sorry for any errors!


End file.
